


daremo shiranai (no one knows)

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Romance, established tsubakki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-08
Updated: 2007-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 15:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koichi has a rare day off and wants to celebrate Tsuyoshi’s birthday early.





	daremo shiranai (no one knows)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Domoto Tsuyoshi popped one eye open as the sound of his specialized ringtone filled the otherwise silent room. A glance to left told him that it was entirely too early to receive phone calls, yet the ringing persisted. Even when it was time to go to voicemail, Tsuyoshi had a split-second of peace before it started up again.

“Moshi moshi what the fuck do you want,” he mumbled into the phone, having snatched it from his nightstand and settled it between the pillow and his ear.

“Good morning, Tsuyoshi-kun!” Koichi’s cheerful voice came over the line, oblivious to Tsuyoshi’s unappreciative tone.

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat angrily and relocated his sensitive eyes away from the demanding sunlight that were just beginning to sneak through his blinds. “Do you know what time it is?”

“It is early,” Koichi replied, as though he had just noticed it himself. “Takki-kun and Tsubasa-kun want to meet us for breakfast.”

“Pass.” Tsuyoshi pushed the END button. He was being rude, but really. It was 5:42 am.

The phone rang again almost right away, and Tsuyoshi had the foresight to turn off the ringer before throwing it carelessly across the room. He winced as he waited for the impact, but apparently his aim was better when he was half asleep; the phone landed in a pile of clothes.

Tsuyoshi was almost back to sleep when he heard someone open the front door to his house. It was a fairly large house, with two spacious floors, and ordinarily he wouldn’t be able to hear anything when his bedroom door was closed, except that his security alarm was wailing determinedly.

“Fucking Koichi,” he spat, very reluctantly rolling out of bed and shrugging into his robe, not bothering to tie it as he thundered down the stairs.

“What’s your code?” Koichi yelled from the front entrance, looking frantic with his hands over his ears.

Tsuyoshi shoved past him, closed the door, and punched some numbers into the box on the wall. “I hate you so much.”

Koichi grinned. “Now that you’re awake, do want to come to breakfast with us?”

“I’m going back to sleep,” Tsuyoshi said pointedly.

“I’ll pay,” Koichi said in a teasing sing-song voice. “We’ll go to that place you like.”

Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow. “Why do you want me to go so badly?”

Koichi pouted. “This is my only day off in like years. Maybe I want to spend it with you.”

Tsuyoshi looked at the floor. It was springtime, which would have normally meant a hiatus in their scheduling, but Koichi had been adamant about continuing to do _Shock_ along with several other projects that for the most part kept him busy year-round. An entire day off, one which coincided with Tsuyoshi’s even, was a very rare occurrence indeed.

“Can you come back in a couple hours?” he finally said. “I was up late last night.”

“Doing what?” Koichi asked, not sarcastically but with genuine curiosity. “You are pretty much on vacation.”

“I was writing my memoirs,” Tsuyoshi replied, rolling his eyes. “What the hell do you think I was doing? I was out with Reichan.”

“Out or in?” Koichi snorted at his own dirty joke. “Is she still here?” He peered up the stairs as though he would catch a glimpse of Tsuyoshi’s girlfriend wearing naughty sleeping clothes.

Tsuyoshi slapped him in the back of the head good-naturedly. “She went to her own home, pervert.”

“Oh!” Koichi nodded understandingly. “You’re not ‘there’ yet. I get it.”

Rolling his eyes again, Tsuyoshi thought it best not to argue. For the millionth time in the past couple months, he wished that Koichi would get himself his own girlfriend so that he wouldn’t feed the need to keep pestering Tsuyoshi about his. He supposed he should be grateful that Koichi and Reiko got along at all, even if they had only been around each other a few times.

“Come on,” Koichi said excitedly, bouncing on his heels. “Don’t make me tell you the real reason I’m here.”

Something in Koichi’s voice triggered Tsuyoshi’s paranoia. It didn’t happen very often anymore, and usually not with Koichi, but Tsuyoshi immediately felt apprehensive and backed away from Koichi as though he were dangerous.

“Tsuyoshi-kun?” Koichi said carefully, his expression changing drastically as he presumably recognized the look in Tsuyoshi’s eyes. “Are you okay?”

Tsuyoshi nodded as he sat down on the couch, wrapping his robe tightly around his chest as though he were being modest. His breath caught in his throat and he shivered as a chill ran up his spine.

“Did you take your medicine yet today?” Koichi asked softly. “Probably not since I woke you up, ne? I’ll go get it.”

Tsuyoshi stared intently at the vase of flowers on his coffee table, paying special attention to the shifting colors in the background as Koichi passed by and disappeared into the kitchen. While Tsuyoshi didn’t think that he was having an actual attack, he suddenly felt very uneasy about Koichi being in his house and having an ulterior motive for taking him to breakfast.

Koichi reappeared with a glass of water and a pill, kneeling by Tsuyoshi’s side and presenting them to him. He kept his eyes on Tsuyoshi’s like he had been instructed to do in this situation in order to prevent any mistrust. Tsuyoshi met his stare and searched for a long while before concluding Koichi’s intentions as good and accepting the medicine. He drained the whole glass and leant down to put it on the table, but Koichi took it from him and placed it aside, cradling Tsuyoshi’s hand in his and gently rubbing the knuckle of his thumb.

“You’re shaking, Tsuyo,” he said quietly, applying more force to a certain pressure point on Tsuyoshi’s hand. “I need you to relax now. It’s only me.”

Tsuyoshi felt deflated as the waves of panic subsided. He took a deep breath and tightened his grip on Koichi’s hand to ease the frustration. Koichi winced but held on, his eyes not leaving Tsuyoshi’s. After a couple seconds, Tsuyoshi’s body went limp and he fell back against the couch, exhaling forcibly and closing his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Koichi whispered, caressing Tsuyoshi’s hand and slowly bringing feeling back into his body. “I hate it when I do that to you.”

Tsuyoshi shook his head and sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

“It’s not yours either.”

“I know.” Tsuyoshi opened his eyes halfway and looked down at Koichi. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Koichi smiled as he raised himself up and took a seat on the couch next to Tsuyoshi, not letting go of his hand. “I wanted to surprise you, but I planned something special for your birthday -”

“It’s not until Tuesday,” Tsuyoshi interrupted, his anxiety completely gone.

“I’m working that day,” Koichi replied, frowning. “I tried to be free but I can’t control my schedule.”

“It’s okay.” Tsuyoshi offered a rare smile. “We can celebrate today, even if it means I will be an old man four days earlier.”

“I’m older than you, idiot,” Koichi said playfully, abandoning Tsuyoshi’s hand to poke him in the shoulder. “Twenty-eight isn’t so bad. People are finally starting to take me seriously.”

“I can’t imagine why,” Tsuyoshi teased. “You still act like you’re twenty.”

“Hush or I will cancel the surprise,” Koichi threatened with absolutely no conviction. “Come on, get dressed already, unless you want to go out in your sleeping clothes.”

“If it’s my birthday, I can go out however I damn well please.” Tsuyoshi smirked, raising himself up from the couch with what little energy he had. “Is there any particular way I should dress?”

“We’re going to be with Takki-kun and Tsubasa-kun,” Koichi reiterated. “I don’t think that your most outrageous Endlicheri costumes can compare to their combined wardrobes, so there are no worries.”

Tsuyoshi snorted as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom and threw on whatever he found that was clean. Typical male, he thought to himself as he sniffed through the pile of clothes on the floor, inadvertently discovering his discarded cell phone. If only his fans knew that his closet wasn’t filled with tight, sparkly outfits and wild accessories; for the most part it was T-shirts with English sayings and regular shorts or pants. And they usually didn’t make it to the closet.

He did, however, own every single hat that he wore on or off stage. Tsuyoshi had always disliked his hair; it was much courser than Japanese hair should be, making it hard to manage without excessive product. Rather than fight with it on a daily basis, he had acquired many different kinds of hats over the years to keep it out of his way. His recent favorite was the purple beaver hat, one that Koichi outwardly mocked but secretly adored. Today, however, called for something simple; he searched through his many berets until he found a maroon one that matched the letters on his T-shirt.

Koichi was tapping his foot impatiently when Tsuyoshi returned downstairs. “You are worse than a woman,” he said with a smirk.

“I doubt I smell as good as one,” Tsuyoshi replied, grabbing his keys from the counter. “I didn’t have a bath last night.”

Koichi wrinkled his nose. “Thanks for the warning. I’ll be sure to keep my distance.”

Tsuyoshi winked as he set the alarm and ushered Koichi out the door in time to lock it before it went off again. He was in a surprisingly good mood considering the events of the morning so far, but then again, this was supposed to be his birthday.

Koichi opened the passenger door to his sports car for Tsuyoshi and walked around to the other side while Tsuyoshi leant across the seats and unlocked his door for him. He was momentarily amused by the fact that he had followed the exact same procedure with Reiko the night before, only of course in Koichi’s position. He chuckled out loud as Koichi settled himself in the driver’s seat, earning a raised eyebrow.

“What’s so funny?” Koichi asked, smiling as the engine roared to life.

“I feel like we’re going on a date,” admitted Tsuyoshi.

Koichi laughed. “Well, I _am_ taking you out. Shall we hold hands and gaze adoringly into each other’s eyes at breakfast? Share our food? Should I be thinking of ways to get into your pants at the end of the day?”

Tsuyoshi snorted again. “Takki-kun and Tsubasa-kun would love that.”

“They would,” Koichi scoffed. “They already do most of that with each other anyways. How Takki-kun has a girlfriend, I do not understand.”

“Takki-kun has a girlfriend?” Tsuyoshi repeated incredulously. “Are you serious?”

“Ah, I see you are behind on your JE gossip.” Koichi shook his head. “For shame. But yes, it’s true. He met this girl at a dance club and they’ve been seeing each other exclusively for a couple weeks now. I don’t know her name, but I’m sure he does.”

“I’d hope so.” Tsuyoshi chuckled again. “What does Tsubasa-kun think of this development?”

Koichi sighed. “Bestill his broken heart… just kidding. He doesn’t mind having her around. He said, and I quote, ‘I dance better than she does,’ which seems to be good enough for his approval.”

Tsuyoshi nodded. “I wonder why Tsubasa-kun didn’t inform me of this when I spoke with him the other day.”

“She works a lot,” Koichi explained. “She’s doing this dorama right now. It’s being filmed in Hawaii. Apparently her schedule clashes with Takki-kun’s so badly that they are resorted to quick phone calls until she comes back in town.”

“How sad,” Tsuyoshi remarked. “I’m not sure I could do that with Reichan. Takki-kun is stronger than me.”

“Nobody is stronger than you,” Koichi said automatically, parking next to Takki’s SUV in front of Tsuyoshi’s favorite American restaurant. “We’re here,” he announced needlessly.

Tsuyoshi started to open the door, but Koichi stopped him. “Wait.” He quickly rounded the car and opened the door himself, gesturing for Tsuyoshi to step out.

“We really are on a date,” Tsuyoshi mused with another chuckle, waving away Koichi’s outstretched hand of assistance. “But why do I have to be the girl?”

“Because you’re prettier than me,” Koichi said simply. “Come on, I’m starving.”

Highly amused at whatever joke they were playing, Tsuyoshi allowed Koichi to lead him into the restaurant. They looked around for the others, but it was pointless as a chorus of “Tsuyochan! Kochan!” filled the almost empty room.

Tsuyoshi tried not to blush at the affectionate nickname as he approached his friends, but Koichi was used to his and rushed towards them, embracing both of them at the same time as though he had not seen them in several years. Shaking his head, Tsuyoshi took a seat at the table and looked up to see Koichi standing with his hands on his hips.

“You did not wait for me to pull out the chair for you,” Koichi reprimanded, fighting back a laugh. “Make me look like a jackass, ne?”

Takki grinned, showing his dimple, and looked back and forth from Koichi to Tsuyoshi. “What’s going on?” he asked innocently.

“It is Tsuyoshi-kun’s fake birthday,” Koichi said slowly, as though he were making a grand speech. “Therefore we are on a fake date.”

Takki and Tsubasa nodded like this was common news. “You should have pulled out his chair before greeting us,” Tsubasa told Koichi seriously. “Your date always takes first priority over anyone else.”

Takki continued nodding in agreement, looking at Koichi with disappointment.

“I apologize,” said Koichi, bowing his head in Tsuyoshi’s direction. “Do forgive me for my ungentlemanly behavior.”

Tsuyoshi snorted and reached for a menu. “You can make it up to me later.”

Tsubasa laughed into his coffee and Takki gave Koichi sympathetic eyes.

“I already have to make up for waking you up this morning,” Koichi said as he scanned the menu. “I am only one man.”

“Better eat well, Kochan,” Tsubasa teased. “You will need your energy.”

Having made his decision, Tsuyoshi returned the menu to the table with a defiant smack and settled his eyes on Takki. “So what is this I hear about a girlfriend?”

Takki laughed. “Her name is Nakamoshi Yamiko. She is an actress who is from America but of Japanese blood. I met her at that club in Tokyo when Yamapi took me out for my birthday.”

“You were not kidding about a couple weeks,” Tsuyoshi said to Koichi. He turned back to Takki. “Good luck with her. I hope you two are happy together.”

“Thank you, me too,” Takki replied. “She’s really hot and dances very well.”

Tsuyoshi caught a knowing glance shared between Tsubasa and Koichi, but Takki missed it. Nodding, Tsuyoshi looked around for a waiter or waitress; his stomach had finally awoken and was screaming at him for nourishment.

After they ordered, Koichi spoke animatedly about the newest _Shock_ production, which he was wrapping up for the season, while Takki and Tsubasa listened intently. Tsuyoshi, who had heard it all before, busied himself by trying to read the English on the desert advertisement. His English, though not completely fluent, was better than most. He could recognize the words that the roman letters formed and translate them in his head, which was good enough for the time being. ‘Melts in your mouth,’ the caption under a delicious-looking brownie said. ‘A must-have for chocolate lovers’.

A sudden silence around him told him that he was reading out loud, and he muttered a quick “sorry” before Koichi patted him comfortingly on the knee under the table and returned to his conversation. Tsuyoshi continued flipping through the desert ad, reading to himself this time, and he was deciphering the description of a strawberry sundae when he realized that Koichi’s hand hadn’t moved.

It was entirely possible that Koichi had no knowledge of this, Tsuyoshi inwardly assured himself. Koichi tended to be very involved in his speaking, paying no attention to anything else but his words. It’s not like his hand was bothering Tsuyoshi; it was just resting on his knee. However, being as Tsuyoshi was wearing shorts, it should have at least registered in Koichi’s mind that he was touching bare skin as opposed to the fabric of his own pants.

The more Tsuyoshi thought about it, the more apparent it became that Koichi’s hand was in fact on his knee. He shifted his leg slightly in an attempt to break through Koichi’s intense concentration without earning the attention of his audience, but the only result was Koichi’s hand following the motion and ending up higher. Now it was at the edge of his shorts, nonmoving.

Tsuyoshi’s mind raced. He would have probably been on the verge of having another attack had he not taken his medicine; instead, his senses heightened and his body started reacting without his permission. He felt a row of goosebumps form all over, centering on the part of his thigh with which Koichi was in contact.

He would certainly notice it now, Tsuyoshi thought. The faint hairs on his legs were standing up on end; they had to be pricking the soft skin of Koichi’s palm. Tsuyoshi felt a wave of relief wash over him as the hand started to move, only to be thrown back full force into dismay when Koichi’s thumb and fingertips started to rub lightly into Tsuyoshi’s skin.

He chanced a look to the side, but Koichi’s speech was unfaltering. He nodded as Tsubasa asked a question about… something; Tsuyoshi was entirely not paying attention. His gaze bordered on the line of gaping as the waiter returned with their food. After a quick “itadakimasu,” the other three immediately dug into their traditional American breakfasts, Koichi using only one hand, while Tsuyoshi tried to find the will to turn his head away from the man sitting next to him, whose fingertips were now grazing lightly under the hem of Tsuyoshi’s shorts.

Takki and Tsubasa were completely oblivious to the actions occurring across the table from them, shoveling food into their mouths as Koichi slowly managed to feed himself left-handed and Tsuyoshi stared at him as though mentally transmitting his unexplainable concoction of emotions.

After a particularly large bite, Koichi glanced to the side and caught Tsuyoshi’s intense look. “Do I have food on my face?” he asked casually, without so much as a smirk of indication that he knew what he was doing.

Tsuyoshi shook his head and tried to concentrate on using the Western utensils properly. As a last resort, he jerked his leg in a violent motion, almost banging it against the table in an effort to detach Koichi’s hand. It bounced with the force of Tsuyoshi’s action, only he had lacked the foresight of the position his legs would be in afterwards; his fork clanked loudly on his plate when Koichi’s hand landed on the inside of his thigh.

“Tsuyoshi-kun, are you okay?” Koichi asked with genuine concern, turning towards him and making no effort to remove his hand. “You look like you’re choking, but you haven’t eaten anything yet.” He paused. “Say something.”

Tsuyoshi had a few choice words for him, but thought it best to save them for when Takki and Tsubasa weren’t around. “I’m fine,” he said pointedly, turning back to his breakfast. As he tried to ignore Koichi’s fingers coming back to life on his inseam, the sudden thought surfaced in his mind that it was _Koichi_ doing this to him. The same Domoto Koichi who was so adamant on the proper actions between men that he openly shared his discomfort of exchanging Christmas gifts with Tsuyoshi because he felt that it was not an appropriate thing for men to do. He couldn’t get him a Christmas present, but he could feel him up under the breakfast table; Tsuyoshi should have not been surprised that this was how Koichi’s logic worked.

However, it was also the same Domoto Koichi who would jump into the arms of another man and dance very provocatively with him on stage. Tsuyoshi knew that it was more for the fans, and there certainly weren’t any fans hanging around this particular restaurant at seven o’clock on a Saturday morning. And even if there were, they wouldn’t be able to see what was happening between his legs, which were appearing to spread of their own accord.

Tsuyoshi managed to swallow a mouthful of eggs while glaring at his plate as though it were solely responsible for his arousal. While he was very aware that this was in fact Koichi and not Reiko gently urging Tsuyoshi’s shorts upwards and continuing to inch his fingers along his bare skin, which was becoming warmer by the second, his body appeared careless as to the identity as long as the contact remained. Traitorous hormones. It didn’t help matters that he and Reiko had an intense make-out session in his car in front of her house last night before she went inside, leaving him unsatisfied. He would have certainly taken care of it first thing this morning had he not been woken by Koichi. This was entirely Koichi’s fault, and he would find out the hard way if his hand went any higher, pun intended.

“Tsuyoshi-kun, your face is looking quite red. Are you feverish?”

Tsuyoshi purposely widened his eyes at Tsubasa’s concerned expression and shook his head. “It’s warm in here,” he said bitterly, trying to keep his voice normal. “Don’t you think so?”

Frowning, Tsubasa eyed Tsuyoshi oddly. “No, it’s actually rather chilly. Are you sure you’re feeling all right?”

Koichi’s pinky finger brushed the base of Tsuyoshi’s erection and Tsuyoshi stifled a gasp. “I’m fine,” he said again. “My leg just fell asleep.” He stomped his foot on the ground as though to back up his lie, inconspicuously reaching down to grab Koichi’s hand and bat it away. It didn’t return. Tsuyoshi breathed a sigh of relief and willed his body to calm down.

“What’s next, Kochan?” Takki asked excitedly, rubbing his stomach as he pushed his empty plate away. “You said you had a fun-filled day planned.”

“Oh, I’m sure it’s not the kind of fun you’re envisioning,” Koichi said dismissively. “It will be fun for Tsuyoshi-kun, though, and that’s all that matters.”

“Are you trying to get rid of us?” Tsubasa asked with a pout. “I was under the impression that we would be spending the day with you two.”

“As you are both more than welcome to do,” Koichi said brightly. “However, Tsuyoshi-kun’s idea of fun is not the same as either of yours. I don’t want to mislead you into thinking that we will be going somewhere exciting like an amusement park. In fact, most people would find my plans quite boring.”

“Are you saying that I’m boring?” Tsuyoshi teased.

“Of course not,” Koichi replied. “I’m saying that you are more mature than most people.”

Tsuyoshi nodded. “I’ll agree with that.”

“So what are your plans, then?” Takki prodded. “I’m sure we won’t find them boring. I don’t know about Tsubasa-kun, but I wouldn’t turn down an opportunity to relax and just hang out with my friends.”

“Then it’s a good thing we’re going to the onsen,” Koichi said with a smile.

Tsuyoshi grinned, previous events forgotten. “Really? I haven’t been there in a long time.”

Koichi’s smile broadened. “I knew you would like it. Are you through eating?”

Tsuyoshi regarded his half-eaten breakfast with only a small longing. “Yes.”

“No, you’re not,” Koichi said pointedly. “You can finish while we sort out the bill.”

Takki and Tsubasa simultaneously pulled out their wallets, but Takki pushed Tsubasa’s away. “I’ll get this,” he said casually.

“I’ll pay for the onsen then,” offered Tsubasa.

“Deal.”

The exchange nerved Tsuyoshi a little. “I didn’t do all of this for your birthday,” he said quietly to Koichi. “You must let me pay for something today.”

“I won’t hear of it,” Koichi replied strongly. “As far as I am concerned, it is your birthday. You may as well have left your wallet at home.”

Tsuyoshi bowed his head. “Thank you, Koichi-kun.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Koichi winked. “The day is only beginning.”

~*~*~*~

There was not a soul at the secluded onsen when the four arrived. Tsuyoshi caught sight of the “closed for private party” sign in the front and said, “Koichi-kun, you didn’t -”

“Reserve the onsen?” Koichi finished for him, guiding him through the door as though the sign didn’t exist. “Of course I did. We don’t want to be bothered by fans, ne?”

Tsuyoshi frowned. “How much did it cost?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Koichi said firmly. “If it makes you feel any better, they only agreed to do it for two hours. That’s about when they get busy on the weekends anyway.”

Takki and Tsubasa busied themselves by looking around the exquisite building, presumably ignoring the personal quarrel in front of them. “I haven’t been to this one before,” Takki mused out loud. “It’s very beautiful.”

“So it is,” Tsubasa agreed. “Where do we purchase towels?”

“The towels are in the bath area, ready for when you get out,” Koichi replied, scrunching up his face in confusion. “Have you never been to an onsen before?”

“I have,” Tsubasa replied. “I meant the towels that are worn before the bath.”

Koichi cocked his head and gave him an interesting look as he pointed down the hall. “If you feel the need to have one, there is a counter over there where they will give you one. Being as it’s just the four of us, though, I see no need.”

“You wouldn’t,” Takki teased. “Tsuba-chan is rather modest.”

“Shut up,” Tsubasa said, his face slowly tinting pink.

“I’ll go with you,” Tsuyoshi offered.

“So is Tsuyo, apparently,” Koichi added, shrugging. “All right then. You two can go get your towels and Takki-kun and I will get started on washing.”

The pairs split up, Tsuyoshi accompanying Tsubasa down the hall while Koichi and Takki disappeared through the door to the washroom.

“Thanks, Tsuyoshi-kun,” Tsubasa said quietly.

Tsuyoshi glanced over at him. “For what?”

Tsubasa shook his head. “Never mind.”

They retrieved their towels in silence and joined the others in the washroom, Tsuyoshi taking care to avert his eyes from Koichi’s obvious nudity as he undressed behind a counter and tied the small towel around his waist. He wasn’t quite sure when he became so uncomfortable being around Koichi in his natural state – they had been to onsens together before, although it had been a long while – but he was pretty sure that Koichi’s ministrations under the breakfast table had something to do with it. Curse him for making Tsuyoshi question himself when he thought he had finally figured everything out.

Koichi and Takki had been talking excitedly under the shower heads, but Koichi stopped mid-sentence when Tsuyoshi turned on the spray next to him. It was only a split-second before he picked up where he had left off, but it was long enough for Tsuyoshi to make sense of the intense flash of _something_ in his eyes and be very glad that he was in fact wearing a towel.

Tsubasa noticed it too, even if his only indication was nudging Tsuyoshi in the shoulder and hiding a smile. It then occurred to him that Tsubasa most likely required a towel for the exact same reasons Tsuyoshi did, and somehow the thought comforted him. As he washed himself, several things became abundantly clear, although only one stood out in the front of his mind: Koichi wanted him.

It was preposterous in theory, given Koichi’s track record with women and his views on masculine propriety, but not completely unfeasible. He didn’t think that Koichi had suddenly turned gay; no, this had been a much more of a gradual progression, one which had probably been marinating for years. Tsuyoshi thought back on all of the times they had spent together throughout the course of their careers and couldn’t pinpoint a single time when he should have noticed something different. Their fanservice was just that – _fanservice_ – and meant absolutely nothing in the grand scheme of things. Or did it?

Also, Tsuyoshi couldn’t see Koichi being prominently attracted to the male gender as a whole, despite his antics on stage. It had to be something specific about Tsuyoshi that caused Koichi to see him like he would see a woman. Tsuyoshi didn’t find himself particularly attractive; it was a well-known fact that Koichi was the better looking of the pair. They had worked along side each other for a long time now, and perhaps their friendship had grown into something more. Tsuyoshi just wished someone would have let him in on this development before he had to be naked in the same room as him.

It’s not that Tsuyoshi was opposed to the idea; his reaction at breakfast certainly disproved that theory. Tsuyoshi had always been gender-blind, openly if anyone would have ever asked him straight out, preferring the actual _person_ as opposed to what body parts were under their clothes. He liked Reiko not because she was a woman but because she was deep and delicate, two things that Koichi most definitely was not. He liked the way Reiko understood his song lyrics and how she got giggly and nervous when things started to get the least bit physical. He liked how she let him make the decisions and didn’t try to argue with him. In other words, Reiko was Koichi’s opposite in every possible way.

But Koichi, he had always been special to Tsuyoshi. Moreso than a friend, a lover, even a brother; Tsuyoshi never minced words or held back when asked about his feelings towards his partner. Koichi complimented him in a way no one else ever could, both literally and figuratively, and although he didn’t quite “get” Tsuyoshi like Reiko did, he was Tsuyoshi’s biggest fan and would be the first person to stand up for him if anyone tried to disrespect him.

If that’s love, Tsuyoshi inwardly concluded, so be it. Before today he hadn’t so much as thought of the possibility, of being with Koichi in that way, but now he realized that he had been thinking of it all along. He hadn’t visualized being physically intimate with him, but he could see Koichi in his future, from tomorrow until long after the very last encore. Never had he once doubted that they would part, for any reason; metaphorically, Koichi’s voice of something like reason would always be there to wake him when he was lost in a dream world.

“I think you’re clean,” the aforementioned voice broke through Tsuyoshi’s thoughts, bringing him back to reality. “Where did you go?”

Tsuyoshi blinked and looked around, noticing that Takki and Tsubasa were gone. Despite his earlier apprehension, being alone with Koichi in all of his glory didn’t appear to be triggering any alerting responses.

“They went on without us,” Koichi answered the unasked question, looking back and forth between both of Tsuyoshi’s eyes. “Are you sure you’re all right? You’ve been acting strangely today.”

“As have you,” Tsuyoshi replied, particularly proud of his quick verbal reflex.

Koichi’s gaze drifted towards the drain and for what might be the first time ever, Tsuyoshi saw his cheeks redden. “You could have stopped me.”

“I could have,” Tsuyoshi agreed. “But I didn’t.”

Koichi nodded, more to himself than Tsuyoshi, and stood up. “I don’t know about you, but I could use a long, relaxing soak in the onsen right about now. My brain hurts.”

Tsuyoshi followed him through the door, where he was pleasantly surprised to find that the onsen was outdoors. There was a tall wall surrounding the property, keeping them away from the eyes of passersby, but the early morning sun shone down on them between happy-looking fluffy clouds.

Takki and Tsubasa were seated at one end of the large pool, both appearing content leaning back with their eyes closed and not speaking. Tsuyoshi decided not to interrupt their peace and entered at the other end, leaving his towel on the ledge as he lowered himself into the hot water. Koichi joined him, sitting a considerable distance away but close enough to be heard.

“Ah, it’s hot,” Koichi mumbled, settling against the wall.

Tsuyoshi nodded and grunted his affirmation. “Thank you again, Kochan. This has been a -” he broke off as he caught sight of Koichi trying to hide his laughter. “What’s so funny?”

Koichi sighed quietly and looked skyward. “I don’t know. I just find it amusing whenever you call me Kochan.”

“Everyone calls you Kochan.”

“You don’t, usually. Not lately.”

Tsuyoshi shrugged. “I just feel close to you right now.”

Koichi regarded him in a way that Tsuyoshi couldn’t decipher. The stare lasted so long that Tsuyoshi thought they were having a contest, at least until Koichi blinked and smiled. “Come here, I’ll wash your back.”

Tsuyoshi didn’t think twice before wading over to Koichi and taking a seat in front of him. He felt Koichi’s hands on his shoulders and leaned back into the pressure, moaning softly as his muscles loosened under Koichi’s touch. He didn’t recall their last experience in an onsen being this intimate, even though they had pretty much done the same thing back then. Koichi massaged his back, he massaged Koichi’s back, and they took turns giving each other funny hairstyles and splashing playfully.

Koichi’s voice was as hot as the water in which they were. “If you don’t want this to go somewhere unknown, you might want to stop with the noises.”

“I can’t help it,” Tsuyoshi protested, shivering slightly. “It feels good.”

“I warned you,” Koichi continued. “I can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“You never are,” Tsuyoshi replied cryptically.

Koichi’s hands roamed down around Tsuyoshi’s shoulder blades and slowly towards his sides. “What about Reiko?”

Tsuyoshi gasped audibly as Koichi ran his fingers down his sides. “She’ll understand,” he managed to say.

“Do you?” Koichi asked, his lips grazing Tsuyoshi’s ear. “Understand?”

“Yes,” Tsuyoshi said strongly, resisting the urge to nod as that would most likely avert Koichi’s mouth.

It averted anyway, nearly sending Tsuyoshi out of his skin when he felt Koichi kiss the back of his neck. “Put your head down,” he whispered.

Tsuyoshi did as he was told and Koichi brought one of his hands up to sweep Tsuyoshi’s wet hair out of the way, massaging the top of his spine with one hand while the other rested comfortably on his hip. In the next second, Koichi’s lips were on his skin again, kissing just below his hairline while his other hand was traveling down Tsuyoshi’s thigh.

Tsuyoshi heard a deep chuckle as he spread his legs, voluntarily this time. “You want to know a secret?” Koichi asked casually.

“Hai,” Tsuyoshi said again, surprised at the huskiness of his own voice.

“I’m insanely jealous of Reiko,” Koichi said against his neck, “because she gets to do this to you whenever she wants.”

“What she does to me is nothing like this,” Tsuyoshi replied honestly.

“Good.”

Those were the last words they spoke for awhile, being as Koichi started nibbling on the back on Tsuyoshi’s neck and Tsuyoshi was something short of speechless. He managed a high-pitched syllable when Koichi embraced him fully and pulled him close, Koichi’s arousal evident against Tsuyoshi’s lower back. Koichi exhaled sharply at the contact and clutched onto Tsuyoshi’s chest, squeezing roughly as though to release frustration before his touch softened and roamed.

Tsuyoshi thought it time to switch places, but his body disagreed as he melted into Koichi’s embrace and shuddered violently when Koichi’s fingers barely grazed past his nipples. A low, strenuous moan came from deep in his lungs, immediately followed by a quick thrust of Koichi’s groin against his back.

“You have no idea what you do to me,” Koichi hissed, grabbing fistfuls of Tsuyoshi’s chest yet again. “You really need to stop if you don’t want me to lose control.”

Tsuyoshi whimpered painfully as he grudgingly pulled away and turned around. “Your turn,” he said decidedly, pulling a very flushed Koichi into his lap and pressing his face into his hair. Koichi didn’t struggle or argue, nor did he say anything as Tsuyoshi began rubbing his back from the bottom up. While he wasn’t completely hard yet, he was hard enough for Koichi to notice and rub back against him, speeding up the process considerably. Tsuyoshi breathed forcibly into Koichi’s hair as he softly pushed back, lowering his hands to grasp Koichi’s hips and very, _very_ reluctantly still him.

Koichi chuckled. “Now you know how I feel.” He paused. “Put your head on my shoulder so I can hear you.”

That Tsuyoshi could do. Resting his chin on Koichi’s shoulder, he struggled to catch his breath long enough to say, “I want you so bad, Kochan.”

This time Koichi did not laugh at the nickname. “Not here,” he said, sounding as though he didn’t agree with his words one bit. “I can’t disrespect the onsen like that. But for now, ah…” Koichi trailed off as Tsuyoshi lowered his hands to his thighs.

“What?” Tsuyoshi prompted him. “What do you want me to do to you?”

The answer was obvious as Koichi spread his legs invitingly, arching his back when Tsuyoshi trailed both sets of fingers along his inner thighs.

“This is what you did to me earlier,” Tsuyoshi said, smiling in satisfaction. “Times two, because payback is a bitch.”

Koichi tossed his head back on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder as his body jerked under Tsuyoshi’s touch. Tsuyoshi took in his squinted eyes, parted lips, and sweaty face that was most likely a result of the hot water and their combined efforts. Without thinking, Tsuyoshi dragged one of his hands the entire length of Koichi’s torso until he reached his jaw, cupping it softly and urging him to face him. Koichi’s eyes popped open; the heat and intensity within them were enough to make Tsuyoshi instantly close the distance between them, capturing his mouth in what justifiably felt like a long-awaited kiss.

Kissing Koichi was absolutely nothing like kissing Reiko; in fact, the two experiences were so different that they couldn’t even be compared in Tsuyoshi’s mind. Koichi sought Tsuyoshi’s tongue out right away, turning his body enough to wrap one arm around Tsuyoshi’s neck and tug roughly at his hair. Tsuyoshi took his time exploring the hot cavern of Koichi’s mouth, their lips fitting together in a way that led him to believe that they were meant to do this.

Tsuyoshi’s elbow bumped against Koichi’s erection and he swallowed Koichi’s strangled groans. He wanted nothing more than to touch him, to feel the stiffness he’d created and hear the noises of impending release Koichi would undoubtedly make, but he couldn’t very well bring him to completion here. Or anywhere else, unless they ditched Takki and Tsubasa and went back to his house –

Tsuyoshi sat up straight, almost knocking Koichi off of his lap. His eyes immediately darted over to the other end of the bath, his heart racing with the thought that he and Koichi had been watched. Takki and Tsubasa seemed unaware of everything, although their positions had changed; Tsubasa was now lying happily in Takki’s arms, looking as though his main purpose in life was to be there.

Koichi followed his gaze and smiled softly. “You have nothing to worry about, Tsuyochan,” he said, sounding amused. “They are the reason we are here right now.”

Tsuyoshi’s eyes flashed back to Koichi; one look told him that he hadn’t been referring to the onsen.

~*~*~*~

Next on Koichi’s list of Things to Do When You’re Twenty-Eight involved going downtown and catching a kabuki matinee. Tsuyoshi was elated at the announcement; he had always been fascinated with the art of kabuki but had never had a chance to attend one. Takki and Tsubasa went with them and they chose four seats in the middle section, Tsubasa and Tsuyoshi making a point to sit next to each other because they both knew what would inevitably happen.

Sure enough, Koichi and Takki were asleep within the hour. Tsuyoshi had thought that Koichi would be more into it, being that he was a stage performer as well, but then again he was probably very tired from working so much. Who was Tsuyoshi to deny him a nap on his one day off? He wasn’t being rude or snoring loudly (unlike Takki, who Tsubasa kept having to nudge); in fact, Koichi could sleep comfortably just about anywhere, which was proven that afternoon as he dozed off in a completely upright position with his hands folded in his lap.

Takki, however, had his arms wrapped around Tsubasa’s waist and his face buried in his shoulder. It would have been blatantly obvious to the entire theater that they were some sort of lovers had anyone turned to look, but for the most part the other patrons were seated elsewhere and indulged in the show. Which was, Tsuyoshi had to admit, a lot different than he had expected, but still very enjoyable. It was an all-male troupe, which was somehow appropriate given the events of the day so far, and Tsubasa gave him someone with whom to discuss what was happening. They didn’t talk the whole time, but every so often one would whisper a comment to the other and the other would respond.

Halfway through the second act, Tsubasa leaned over and asked, “Did you get what you wanted for your birthday?”

Tsuyoshi instinctively looked over at the sleeping Koichi and shrugged. “I’m not too sure yet.”

Tsubasa’s smile could have rivaled the Cheshire cat. “If that’s what you wanted, I’m pretty sure you did.”

Shaking his head, Tsuyoshi stared ahead unseeingly. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why _me_?”

Tsubasa covered up a snort. “Why you? Are you serious?”

Tsuyoshi sighed shortly. “If Koichi-kun woke up one morning and decided to be gay, surely there are others out there who are better for him than me.”

“Aa, but he respectfully disagrees, Tsuyoshi-kun.” Tsubasa smirked. “In fact, I believe you have it backwards – Koichi-kun woke up one morning and decided that he loves _you_.”

“He told you that?” Tsuyoshi asked, his eyes widening.

“He didn’t have to,” Tsubasa replied. “While we were doing _Endless Shock_ together -”

“That was three years ago!” Tsuyoshi interrupted, hissing loudly. He remembered where he was and lowered his voice. “You mean to say that -”

“He told _me_ three years ago,” Tsubasa corrected him. “It had already been going on for several.”

Tsuyoshi felt like he had been hit by a truck. “How many is several?”

“I don’t know,” Tsubasa said earnestly. “But I do remember what he said to me. I actually stole it when I finally talked with Hide-kun during our spring concert later that year. He said, ‘When I look at him, I don’t see male or female; I see Domoto Tsuyoshi. I see _all_ of him – his appearance, his soul, his passion. I find everything about him beautiful, and it scares the hell out of me.'”

Tsuyoshi contemplated those words as his eyes drifted over once more to the man next to him. Koichi’s chest rose up and down in slow increments, his head bobbing slightly with each breath. His bangs fell over his eyes, his mouth parted just enough so that his lips weren’t touching, his body completely relaxed and still. As Tsuyoshi watched his partner sleep, Koichi’s words made complete sense in his mind, and Tsuyoshi realized that he felt the exact same way.

“What did Takki-kun do when you told him?” Tsuyoshi asked, speaking to Tsubasa but continuing to stare at Koichi.

“He kissed me,” Tsubasa said simply. “And we’ve been together ever since.”

“What about his girlfriend?” Tsuyoshi prodded.

“She’s a beard.” Tsubasa chuckled quietly. “And I’m pretty sure that she knows it.”

Tsuyoshi frowned as he considered Reiko’s reaction to this new development. He didn’t like the idea of lying to her, but he couldn’t very well come out and tell her the truth, especially since he wasn’t quite sure how to explain it himself.

“Don’t worry about Reiko,” Tsubasa said as though he were reading Tsuyoshi’s mind. “Women are very intuitive; she will know right away. If she accepts it, she will stay with you. If she doesn’t, she’ll find another reason to break up. She won’t come out and ask you because she honestly doesn’t want to know.”

“What about the media?” Tsuyoshi asked, suddenly feeling nervous. “How do you hide how you feel when you’re in public? What about the rest of JE?”

“Hide it?” Tsubasa chuckled again. “We don’t. We act the same on stage as we do off. Nobody will come out and ask you if you’re lovers, and if they do and you tell them yes, they will think you are joking. Hide-kun and I are actually _more_ affectionate in public than we are normally; you know, fanservice and all.” He paused. “As for the rest of JE, they all do it too. It’s just that no one talks about it. The only reason you and Koichi know the truth is because you both needed that final push in order to bring the two of you together, and because I’m a sucker for happy endings.” He tended to the sleeping form in his arms, brushing Takki’s hair out of his eyes and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “As for everyone else, no one knows for sure. As much as you might want to shout it from the rooftops, it’s much better this way.”

Tsuyoshi nodded, wringing his hands in his lap. “I have one more question, and it’s very personal.”

“You want to know about the sex, ne?” Tsubasa said bluntly. “I’m not going to give you graphic details; I’m sure you know where everything goes. All I can say is that as long as you are open with each other about what you want and don’t want, it should be a pretty amazing experience.”

“Does it hurt?” Tsuyoshi asked in a small voice.

Tsubasa sighed. “I won’t lie. It does. Not even just the first time either. But a part of you _wants_ it to hurt, like it’s a sacrifice you’re making for him. It feels good too, but it still hurts, especially afterwards. The pain will remind you of him, as masochistic as that may sound. And, of course, if he is anything like Hide-kun, he will insist on switching at least once so that he can feel for himself the pleasure that he’s given you.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Tsuyoshi replied. “Why would he want me to do that to him when he knows it’s going to hurt?”

“The same reason you do now.”

“I do it more than once,” Takki mumbled sleepily, snuggling even closer to Tsubasa. “And to whom are you speaking about such intimate things?”

“Your mom,” Tsubasa whispered back.

Takki sat straight up and would have squealed loudly had Tsubasa not had the foresight to clamp a hand over his mouth. Narrowing his eyes at Tsubasa’s compressed laughter, Takki shoved the hand away and hissed, “Idiot! You scared me.”

Tsubasa couldn’t reply; he was too busy trying to contain his amusement.

Shaking his head, Takki settled back into Tsubasa’s embrace. “You’re lucky I love you.”

“Yes I am,” Tsubasa replied. “Go back to sleep.”

“I’m wide awake _now_ ,” Takki said irritably.

Tsuyoshi left them to it and turned his attention back to the show. He had missed a good portion of it during his discussion with Tsubasa, but he picked up most of the story and was completely focused until he felt fingers entangle with his. He didn’t have to look to know that Koichi had woken up; he accepted his hand with no hesitation and felt a smile form on his face.

“Are you enjoying the show?” Koichi whispered in his ear.

Highly aware of Koichi’s close proximity, Tsuyoshi nodded. “Very much. Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome again.”

The weight of Koichi’s head fell on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder; Tsuyoshi automatically reached his arm back to wrap around him. Sighing contently, Koichi squeezed Tsuyoshi’s hand and began drawing aimless pictures on his skin with his thumb.

Tsuyoshi chuckled. “Wasn’t it just this morning when we were joking about going on a date and holding hands?”

“I don’t know about you,” Koichi replied, “but I wasn’t joking.”

“I know that now.” Tsuyoshi leaned his head down until he found Koichi’s lips, kissing them chastely before attempting to pull away; Koichi grabbed him by the chin and pulled him back for seconds. This kiss was a lot less heated than the one in the onsen, despite being just as passionate if not more.

He would have probably continued kissing Koichi for the remainder of the play had Tsubasa not punched him in the shoulder. “Not _that_ affectionate in public,” he hissed helpfully.

Tsuyoshi had forgotten where he was and immediately started to look around the dark theater.

“No one saw,” Tsubasa whispered. “No one knows.”

“Sorry,” said Koichi, hiding his face in Tsuyoshi’s chest as though it would keep him from kissing him again.

“It’s okay,” said Tsuyoshi, feeling relieved. He searched for Koichi’s hand and held it lazily, not bothering to interlace their fingers properly but instead cradling Koichi’s fingers between his forefinger and thumb.

After a few minutes, Koichi began moving his fingers in and out of Tsuyoshi’s grip, and it didn’t take a genius to catch on to what he was trying to simulate. Against his better judgment, Tsuyoshi tightened his hold, making it more difficult for Koichi to continue his actions while at the same time creating an interesting friction that Tsuyoshi didn’t think was possible using hands. A faint grunt from Koichi as he forced his way through told Tsuyoshi that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed it.

“I want you so bad that _this_ is making me hard,” Koichi whispered into Tsuyoshi’s shirt.

The words went straight between Tsuyoshi’s legs. “What do you want?” he asked quietly, figuring that now was as good a time as any to take Tsubasa’s advice about being open.

Koichi raised his head up so that his lips were ghosting Tsuyoshi’s ear. “I want you inside me.”

Tsuyoshi closed his eyes and exhaled forcibly, trying his best to suppress the groan that was fighting to come out. “I want to be inside you,” he replied, managing to make his voice crack in a whisper.

“When I was on your lap in the onsen,” Koichi continued, “with your delicious noises in my ear and your hands all over me, all I wanted to do was scoot back and impale myself on you. I knew it would hurt and I didn’t care. I still don’t. I have thought about nothing else all day since you let me touch you under the breakfast table and there was finally a ray of hope that you might feel the same way I do.”

“Kochan,” Tsuyoshi said seriously. “You could have done that years ago and I would have let you.”

“I think about it every time you call me Kochan.”

Tsuyoshi paused, letting the confession sink it. “That explains a lot.”

Koichi snuggled as close as he possibly could and squeezed Tsuyoshi’s hand. “Tsuyochan, I love you.”

“I love you too,” Tsuyoshi replied, and meant it.

~*~*~*~

Dinner was quick and simple; Tsuyoshi insisted that he could just throw something together at home, but Koichi was adamant on topping off the day with a proper meal. Takki and Tsubasa politely declined, and for good reason if their persistent groping in the back seat on the way back to town was any indication.

Tsuyoshi might have been more open to spending more than a half hour at the restaurant if Koichi hadn’t decided to do something particularly obscene to his sushi with his tongue. After five minutes of watching this brand new form of torture in speechless bewilderment, Tsuyoshi hunted down the waiter and asked for two to-go boxes and the check. Very quickly please.

Once they returned to Koichi’s car, Tsuyoshi had to sit on his hands to keep from molesting Koichi as he drove. Koichi’s lustful side-glances didn’t help matters much, nor when his hand “accidentally” slipped off of the gear shift and onto Tsuyoshi’s thigh.

“You are so getting fucked,” Tsuyoshi said in a low voice that he didn’t recognize as his own.

Koichi smirked. “And what if I decide that I don’t want to be fucked?”

“I do not _care_ who fucks who,” Tsuyoshi said impatiently, bouncing on his hands. “I don’t even care if there is actual fucking, as long as I get off and you are nearby.”

“I am nearby right now,” Koichi pointed out. “Go for it; I won’t mind at all.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

Koichi glanced at Tsuyoshi again. “Do I need to pull over?”

Tsuyoshi bit his lip. “Yes. No. I don’t know.”

Looking straight ahead, Koichi shifted into overdrive and sped the last few miles to Tsuyoshi’s house, squealing the tires on every turn and throwing the car into park before it was fully stopped. “Do not even think about getting out of this car,” he told Tsuyoshi before turning the key and shoving open his door.

Tsuyoshi didn’t move as Koichi made his way to the passenger side and opened the door, offering his hand. This time Tsuyoshi accepted it, allowing himself to be led to his own front porch. There Koichi stepped aside and let Tsuyoshi unlock the door and rush inside to turn off the alarm before it went off; he turned around to see the door slam shut and Koichi walk towards him with predatory eyes.

Meeting him halfway, Tsuyoshi embraced Koichi around the waist and leant down to kiss his lips. It was a slow kiss, one filled with promise and yearning, one that made Tsuyoshi’s knees buckle involuntarily. He fell to the floor, inadvertently bringing Koichi down with him, but the latter did not appear to mind as he gently lowered Tsuyoshi on his back and straddled his waist, taking care to keep his lower half elevated enough to keep it from being too much too soon.

Tsuyoshi inwardly chuckled at Koichi’s consideration; it was far too late to hold back now, even though it was the thought that counted. Deepening the kiss, Tsuyoshi placed his hands on Koichi’s hips and closed the remaining distance between them, letting out a tiny whimper of appreciation when he felt Koichi’s growing arousal against his.

Koichi began moving against him immediately, a slow grinding as opposed to wild thrusting. His kissing became fiercer, his actions bolder; Tsuyoshi had to detach his mouth from Koichi in order to keep his shirt from choking him as it was roughly yanked over his head. He followed suit, fumbling with the buttons on Koichi’s collared shirt and shoving it down his arms, feeling a sense of comfort when their bare chests touched.

“We should go upstairs,” Koichi mumbled against his lips, making no effort to follow through on his words.

“I don’t want to move,” Tsuyoshi replied simply, his hands roaming all over Koichi’s back, keeping him as close as possible. He was completely hard now, pushing upwards against him and breathing erratically at the delicious friction they were creating.

“I don’t suppose you have any… _supplies_ here in the front hall,” Koichi said hopefully.

It took Tsuyoshi a second to catch on; he reluctantly shook his head.

Koichi sighed forlornly and kissed his way down Tsuyoshi’s throat. “It’s probably better this way. I don’t know about you, but I doubt I will last more than five minutes after you finally touch me.”

Tsuyoshi would have agreed, but Koichi’s lips were on his Adam’s apple and he couldn’t quite remember how to speak. Koichi continued downwards towards the hollow of his throat, paving his way down the center of Tsuyoshi’s chest with his tongue. Tsuyoshi groaned loudly, grateful that they were in a place where he could finally do so, and grabbed a handful of Koichi’s hair to pull his head up when he figured out where this was going. “Kochan, you don’t have to. You can just use your hand.”

“I want to,” Koichi replied stubbornly as he unfastening Tsuyoshi’s belt and made quick work of the button and zipper on his shorts. “But you can keep pulling my hair.”

Tsuyoshi tugged gently on Koichi’s brilliant red hair as Koichi exposed him to his hungry eyes. He licked his lips, staring at Tsuyoshi’s cock as it stood proudly and fully erect, aching for attention. Tsuyoshi suddenly felt embarrassed, as though he were on display in a particularly perverse buffet, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it since Koichi chose that second to test the waters by flicking the foreskin with his tongue.

The simple action gave Tsuyoshi a change of heart. “Kochan, please,” he begged, his voice higher than normal. “I know you haven’t done this before, but I simply cannot take anymore teasing. I have spent all day waiting for you.”

Koichi’s expression was strong as he looked up at Tsuyoshi. “I’ve been waiting years for you. You can wait a little longer.”

“I don’t want to come on your face,” Tsuyoshi persisted.

“I wouldn’t mind,” Koichi said carelessly, gently pulling the foreskin back with his fingers and stroking him softly as he tongued the tip directly.

“Kochan,” Tsuyoshi said in a warning tone, the impending waves of pleasure threatening to overcome him. “I’m not kidding. I can’t hold back anymore.”

“Come then,” Koichi said just before sucking the head between his lips.

Tsuyoshi threw his head back, banging it on the hard floor as he groaned Koichi’s name and resisted the urge to thrust upwards into Koichi’s mouth as he came. Koichi jumped back, catching a strand of white on his chin, and Tsuyoshi opened his eyes in time to see him lap it up with his tongue and look thoughtful as he considered the taste. “Not bad,” he concluded. “I’ll have to swallow next time.”

The pain in the back of Tsuyoshi’s head was persistent on making itself known, but Tsuyoshi ignored it and reached for Koichi through his distorted vision. “Come here, Kochan.”

Koichi crawled up the length of Tsuyoshi’s body and kissed him lightly. Tsuyoshi tasted himself on Koichi’s lips and urged them open, wanting more as he pulled Koichi flush against him and rolled them over so that Koichi was underneath him.

“I want to return the favor,” he said between kisses, popping the button on Koichi’s pants and attempting to lower the zipper over the rock-hard bulge.

“I would like that very much,” Koichi replied, hissing at the contact as Tsuyoshi’s fingers brushed the length of his arousal. “And I understand if you feel the need to tease me as I have teased you.”

Without answering verbally, Tsuyoshi lowered his head to Koichi’s chest and licked his way around, smirking against the warm skin as Koichi’s body trembled from his touch. His tongue ran over a very erect bump and Koichi moaned forcibly.

Tsuyoshi looked up at Koichi’s flushed face. “You like this?”

“Yeah, do it again,” Koichi replied, grabbing for the carpet with his hands and appearing as though he would gladly rip it out of the floor if he had the strength to do so.

Tsuyoshi sucked the nipple into his mouth, circling it with his tongue and feeling Koichi shudder beneath him. He sounded like he was choking on his breath; Tsuyoshi raised his eyes in concern until he saw Koichi staring down at him with nothing but raw emotion in his eyes. Crossing the flat plane of bare skin, he flicked his tongue rapidly against Koichi’s other nipple as he lowered Koichi’s pants over his hips; Koichi kicked them off and wrapped his legs around Tsuyoshi’s back, urging him down.

Despite how Koichi had made him wait, one look at the stiff flesh before his eyes made Tsuyoshi want nothing more at that exact moment than to have him in his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and began taking him in, pulling back every so often to stroke him with his tongue, guided by Koichi’s wails of encouragement and the throbbing between his lips.

“Tsuyoshi-sama,” Koichi called out breathlessly. “I can’t wait any longer. Faster please.”

Momentarily stunned at how politely Koichi was speaking to him, Tsuyoshi tightened his mouth around Koichi and quickened his pace, feeling the sporadic pulsating against his tongue that signaled Koichi’s orgasm before it was raucously voiced. Tsuyoshi’s name from deep within Koichi’s lungs rang in his ears as piercing-hot liquid spurted into his mouth; Tsuyoshi took care to swallow and continue sucking until Koichi softened.

Tsuyoshi let Koichi’s cock fall from his lips as he lightly ran his hands up the length of his body, smiling when Koichi shivered and looked at him with cloudy eyes. “That was amazing, Tsuyochan.”

“You called me Tsuyoshi-sama,” Tsuyoshi said with a smirk.

“You were sucking me off,” Koichi said simply. “I would have called you Kamisama had I thought you wouldn’t stop and die laughing.”

Tsuyoshi hovered over Koichi’s face. “Do you want to taste it?”

Nodding, Koichi reached up with a weak hand and pulled Tsuyoshi’s lips onto his. His tongue invaded Tsuyoshi’s mouth right away, seeking out the other and massaging the sensitive taste buds with the tip. Tsuyoshi groaned at the very intimate contact, lowering himself completely on top of Koichi and realizing that he was turned on again.

Koichi noticed too. “Insatiable,” he muttered, sneaking a hand between them to trail a single finger along the underside of Tsuyoshi’s hardening arousal. At Tsuyoshi’s vocal appreciation, he added, “We should really go upstairs now.”

“I agree,” replied Tsuyoshi, using every ounce of willpower in his body to lift himself upwards, away from Koichi’s touch, and get to his feet.

Neither bothered to grab their clothes on the way to Tsuyoshi’s bedroom, Tsuyoshi losing his balance every few steps and wondering when it became so difficult to climb stairs. It might have had something to do with Koichi being right behind him, with his arms curled around his waist and hands roaming his chest that made for a rather awkward walking arrangement.

Miraculously they made it to the futon, where Tsuyoshi’s sheets were still twisted from his sudden departure that morning. Koichi paid no attention as he roughly shoved Tsuyoshi down on the cushioned fabric and mounted him, blindly reaching for the nightstand drawer where every man kept their bedside supplies.

“I want to ride you,” Koichi whispered against Tsuyoshi’s lips as he kissed him strongly and pushed the bottle into his hand.

Tsuyoshi grunted and waited for the next item. When it didn’t come, he opened his eyes to see Koichi looking adoringly down at him. “I have condoms in there too,” he hinted.

“You don’t need to use one,” Koichi said quietly. “I am a virgin there and I trust you. Besides, I want to feel it.”

“I want you,” Tsuyoshi said, stretching out the word as he rotated his hips to rub against Koichi.

“Take me,” Koichi breathed, taking it upon himself to open the bottle and dip Tsuyoshi’s fingers into the liquid. “Be gentle please.”

“I will,” Tsuyoshi promised, trailing his slick fingers up Koichi’s inner thigh. Koichi spread his legs even more for him, moaning softly as Tsuyoshi passed over his balls and continued towards the small hole. “If it hurts, tell me, ne?”

Koichi nodded into Tsuyoshi’s collarbone, nibbling on his flesh. “It’s supposed to hurt. I will just bite you in return.”

“Fair enough,” Tsuyoshi said, poking one finger through the tight ring of muscle and clutching Koichi with his free hand as his body jerked. “Okay?”

Nodding again, Koichi tugged at Tsuyoshi’s skin with his teeth, not exactly biting but sending a jolt down Tsuyoshi’s body just the same. “More,” he whispered.

Tsuyoshi stretched him slowly, taking his time exploring Koichi’s inner walls with his fingertips, grinning when he found a particular spot that made Koichi moan throatily and push back against him. “You like that?”

“More,” Koichi said again, more persistently this time. He looped his arms around Tsuyoshi’s shoulders, giving him the balance to move back and forth, angling his body so that Tsuyoshi’s fingers kept grazing that spot.

“Do you want me now?” Tsuyoshi asked in a low voice, using his free hand to generously lubricate himself.

“Yes, yes,” Koichi sputtered, pulling himself up Tsuyoshi’s body to hover over his erection. “Do it now.”

Tsuyoshi leaned up to kiss Koichi’s lips. “Ride me, Kochan.”

Breathing forcibly, Koichi reached down between them to hold Tsuyoshi’s cock still as he eased it inside him. Tsuyoshi fought to keep his eyes open at the increasing tightness surrounding him, watching Koichi’s face for any sign of pain. Koichi bit his lower lip, exhaling sharply through his nose as he impaled himself completely, pausing to take a deep breath before beginning to move.

Tsuyoshi couldn’t help it; he groaned continuously, rising in volume with each tortuously slow rocking motion. Koichi’s mouth was on him within seconds, kissing and sucking any piece of skin he could reach. “It’s like you’re singing to me,” Koichi whispered.

“Feel good?” Tsuyoshi managed to say between moans, resisting the urge to grab Koichi by the hips and thrust upwards into him.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Koichi grunted repetitively, pushing on Tsuyoshi’s chest as he raised himself into a more perpendicular angle. Tsuyoshi winced under the weight, but it was instantly forgotten as he felt the head of his cock pound against Koichi’s spot; Koichi hastily tugged at his nipples as he upped his speed considerably. “Touch me please,” he gasped. “Tsuyoshi-sama, please.”

Tsuyoshi struggled to fight back his release as he complied with Koichi’s humble request. Stroking him firmly, Koichi’s arms were in danger of giving out as he lost control of his breath and his rhythm, both becoming sporadic. Tsuyoshi used his free hand to hold Koichi still by the hip, giving in to his earlier impulse and pounding into him from below. Koichi presumably had no problem with this arrangement, scrunching up his face as Tsuyoshi quickened his pace and groaned louder.

“Kochan,” Tsuyoshi said breathlessly, straining to look into his eyes. “Get up so I can come.”

“Come inside me,” Koichi gasped. “I’m going to come too.”

The drastic change in Koichi’s level of politeness in addition to the sudden tightening of his inner walls sent Tsuyoshi crashing over the edge. A warmth flowing over his hand and onto his chest signified that Koichi had followed suit, screaming Tsuyoshi’s name once again loud enough to echo in Tsuyoshi’s ears until Koichi collapsed on top of him, sweaty and wheezing.

They lay together for a long while until Koichi’s breathing returned to normal and Tsuyoshi found the strength to lift his lips to Koichi’s ear. “Today was the best day of my life. Thank you very much,” he whispered, sliding his arms around Koichi’s back to embrace him strongly. “I love you.”

“You are loved very much,” Koichi mumbled.

Tsuyoshi nudged Koichi’s head until they were mostly looking at each other, foreheads pressed together. “Please stay the night with me.”

“Gladly,” Koichi replied, kissing Tsuyoshi lightly on the lips. “Happy birthday, Tsuyochan.”

Tsuyoshi smiled. “You are the best present I could ever receive.”


End file.
